Never Gunna Let You Go
by RugratTommy
Summary: a yummy songfic. with much TAKR, as well as some CALR. (tommy and kimi romance, chuckie and lil romance) R+R!


Never Gunna Let You Go  
  
Notes: Yummy. TAKR [Tommy And Kimi Romance]. Songfic. One of my favorites. Called "Never Gunna Let You Go." It's a great song. Enjoy everybody. Getting the hint that these two are my favorite couple? hehe. Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimi are copyrighted to their wonderful creators. Not me.  
  
--   
  
{I was as wrong as I could be to let you get away from me I'll regret that move for as long as I'm living But now that I've come to see the light All I wanna do is make things right So just say the word and tell me that I'm forgiven}  
  
The lyrics blared softly in the dance hall. Coloured in shades of silver and blues. Streaming with stars and moons across the ceiling, as ribbons were wrapped anywhere, and everywhere. Blue and silver balloons suspended in the air from being tied down, on tables. Kimi Finster sighed to herself, fiddling nervously with the stitching of her blue dress. She dressed elegantly for the Midnight Ball that her high school was throwing. The place was beautiful, but she couldn't get her mind off her boyfriend, Tommy. It was true, the two were having some problems, but it was nothing they were going to let get a hold of them, and bring them down. Kimi's eyes watched as couples danced with each other. Kimi smiled, as she caught sight of Chuckie holding Lil close to him, swaying around the dance floor. Lil simply looked beautiful, and very happy with her boyfriend of nearly a year. Yes, a year. Her eyes wandered farther, to see Phil dancing with Lily. She smiled sadly.   
  
{You and me We're gonna be better than we were before I loved you then but now I intend To open up and love you even more This time you can be sure}  
  
She felt her shoulder tapped twice, and Kimi turned her head to look up, and see Tommy smiling nervously at her. "Care to dance?" Kimi giggled a bit, and held up her hand, getting up. "Sure, Tommy." Tommy grabbed her hand, and led her out under the moonlight like lights against the dance floor. he placed a arm around her waist, and she placed her arms around his neck. Tommy looked preplexed, as he noticed just how wonderful she looked over the lighting of the room. "I love this song.." Kimi whispered, her breathing hushed, as her eyelids slid over her eyes halfway.   
  
{I'm never gonna let you go I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever Gonna try and make up for all the times I hurt you so Gonna hold your body close to mine From this day on we're gonna be together Oh, I swear this time I'm never gonna let you go}  
  
"Kimi," Tommy spoke, still seeming preplexed. Kimi looked up. "Hm?" He placed a finger under her chin. "I'm...sorry for the past. I just want you to know that.." He trailed off, as Kimi gave him a sad expression. She hated to be reminded about the fighting the two had a few days ago. "It's alright..." She replied, but he still looked troubled. "Because. I love you. Alot." He seemed more comfortable once he said that. Kimi made sure to wrap both arms around him just a little more tightly. "I love you too, Tommy." She relaxed her head against his shoulder, allowing the lyrics to drown out her thoughts.   
  
{Looking back now it seems so clear I had it all when you were here Oh, you gave it all and I took it for granted But if there's some feeling left in you Some flicker of love that still shines through Let's talk it out Let's talk about second chances  
  
Wait and see It's gonna be sweeter than it was before I gave some then but now I intend To dedicate myself to giving more This time you can be sure}  
  
Flashbacks, to all they have been through. When the two first got together. It was one rainy day way back in September of 7th grade. Both of them, got elected as King and Queen of the dance that was coming up. Tommy was nervous at first to ask her to go with him. But, finally after lunch he worked up enough nerve to. And he was more then happy when she accepted. The dance was more then elegant. A bunch of noisey 7th graders wooping it up to loud dance music. The whole night was full of dancing, and laughing along with friends. Tommy agreed to start seeing Kimi more and more.   
  
{I'm never gonna let you go I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever Gonna try and make up for all the times I hurt you so Gonna hold your body close to mine From this day on we're gonna be together Oh, I swear this time I'm never gonna let you go}  
  
Over the two years, jealousy threatened their relationship more then once. With the girls finding Tommy more and more attractive in in their own way. Yet, Tommy did only look but now dare to cheat. This has gotten them into one or two fights. Kimi has had her share of boys coming up, asking about her. Once again, Tommy felt threatened. Through friends' advice, the boy learned to calm down more often, and not get so jealous. Thus, never pulling the two apart.  
  
  
  
{So if you'll just say you want me too...  
  
I'm never gonna let you go I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever Gonna try and make up for all the times I hurt you so Gonna hold your body close to mine From this day on we're gonna be together Oh, I swear this time I'm never gonna let you go}  
  
Tommy Pickles continued to hold her. And no, he would never let her go.  
  
---- A/N: I love this song.. hehe. *Sniff* 


End file.
